Pale: A clone story
by burningpig293
Summary: Pale is a Clone trooper born for war. It is all he knows, all he cares about. He loves his brothers and will do anything for them, even betray them. OC squad and most of the other characters from SWCW. New to this so be as harsh as possible in the comments.


The Rise of the 501st Legion

Good soldiers follow orders. That's what we were taught when we were born, fought the Sepies, fought the Umbarans, then we marched on the temple and when we executed operation Kightfall. I am a good soldier, and I follow orders.

I am CT-2903 and this is my story.

 **ENTRY 1**

 **Pale's Quarters**

"My first day as a soldier of the 501st was hot, it was sandy, chaotic. The simulations never really prepare you for all the blood, the screaming but I guess it was like that for all of us. All that breeding all that training but your never really quite ready for it are you? I'm still surprised we made it through the first hour, let alone the first day."

 **Battle of Geonosis-22 BBY***

(Radio) _"You and Palewolf squad need to take that structurer Pale, the other attack groups are counting on you"._

(Radio) _"Right away central"._

" _ALRIGHT SQUAD, GET READY TO MOVE OUT! ESSIE, PROVIDE COVERING FIRE THEN FOLLOW! LET'S MOVE MEN!"_

 **Pale's Quarters**

"I was the squad leader so I ran as fast as my legs could take me to avoid blaster fire and mortars. Our squad of four was ordered to take a vantage point overlooking the droid factory which was still pumping out those clankers. We were to provide supporting fire to the rest of the squads as they pushed up to take the factory. There was one problem though, a massive seven and a half meter OG-9 spider droid and a B1 escort blocking our path. Now these things were deadly bastards. With a rapid fire cannon on the top to wear shields down and continues beam emitter below to blast away anyone stupid enough to get close. We couldn't call in a LAAT strike as they were busy supporting the main attack forces, we had to deal with this ourselves."

 **Geonosis**

" _Dem, Bring out your launcher and aim for the one of the legs. That will immobilize it so we can flank it"._

" _Yes squad leader! Oohh finally get to use this out on the field. Don't disappoint me now. Mack, ROCKET!"_

The spider droid had notice us by then and was laying down suppressing fire warning its escort of our presents. We had to move fast.

" _Dem, Mack. You two stay here. Essie and I will draw their fire so you can get a clear shot"._

" _Give 'em hell sir"._

" _Okay Essie, we'll run for that light trench over there, get their attention best you can"._

" _Oooookay ooookay lets do this"._

" _Calm down Essie I'm sure they'll only shot at us a little bit"._

" _Shut up Mack"._

" _Keep coms clear you two. On my mark… MARK!"_

 **Pale's Quarters**

"Surprisingly, somehow the 501st and my squad survived the crucible of Geonosis. It was a hard battle with many of my brothers dying on the field of battle but though that hard ship the 501st legion came out battle hardened and ready for everything this war could throw at us."

 **ENTRY 2**

 **Pale's Quarters**

"Due to our legion's efforts on Geonosis we were placed under the command of newly appointed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. We were sent straight to the front lines of the war, later to be known as the Clone Wars. Thanks to my squads' efforts in the Geonosis campaign, we were always given the more…"Exciting" missions."

"One of our early battles in the first year of the Clone Wars was the Battle of Christophsis. A clone traitor had blown up all our heavy vehicles and the weapons depo essentially destroying most of our supplies. To top it all off the seps had re-established their blockade over the planet. So one hell of a welcoming committee to the planet. My squad and I were able to just slip past the blockade thanks to those ace pilots (have to buy them a drink next time, or three). We were escorting Anakin's newly assigned padawan, Ahsoka Tano who we all thought looked a little young for the battle field, but she did have the approval of Master Yoda and if I've heard right, he's a certified badass. "

 **Battle of Christophsis-22 BBY***

(Radio) _"We're heading into the drop point now"_.

(Radio) _"Ok pilot, fly low to avoid enemy sensors"_.

" _Looks quiet down there right now but it looks pretty bad too"._

" _Nothing we can't handle youngling, we were breed for just these types of situations"._

" _I'm NOT a youngling I'm Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight"._

She said it with such cockiness that most others would of believed her, I almost did.

" _Ok sure, but don't get ahead of yourself. You might not be a youngling anymore but you sure aren't a Jedi Knight yet, that's up to General Skywalker to decide"._

" _Fine… Will I see your squad on the field?"_

" _Probably not, seeing as Palehounds, our squad, mostly gets sent away from the main battle to take key strategic areas"._

" _Ahh, too bad you seem like good men to fight alongside"._

" _Don't worry ma'am, you might not see us much but you'll defiantly see our handy-work. A tank or two that were about to flank, a snipers nest taken, or if we're feeling really daring, a whole outpost cleared out ready for the rest of our brothers to move in"._

" _Wow, maybe your squad might become_ a squad of ARCs. _I've heard about them, they're supposed to be the best"_

" _Maybe, maybe"._

 **Pale's Quarters**

"I had definitely thought about becoming an ARC trooper at the time but still wasn't too sure then. We still had yet proven ourselves to Captain Rex."

 **Christophsis**

" _Hey, what does ARC stand for anyway? I've always wondered"._

" _Oh, it's Advanced Recon Commando. Best of the best those men"._

" _Looks like we're landing, Maybe I'll see you and your master out there"._

I give her a wave as my squad and I leave to find our CO, Captain Rex, to receive our orders whilst Ahsoka talks to Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. It looked bad there; they were still carrying the fallen from the last wave.

A blaster bolt ripped into a clone's helm out of nowhere. He was dead before he hit the ground

" _SNIPER" called a lookout._

" _Essie! Find it"._

" _Right away sir"._

 _Another shot hit the lookout in the back, knocking him from his post._

" _We have two, sir. Bearing 274 west 32 floors up and bearing 19 North-North East. 25 floors"._

" _Mack, Dem. Take aim and fire on my mark"._

Five more clones drop whilst Mack and Dem grab two launchers and toke aim.

" _Locked on sir"._

" _As am I sir"._

" _Ok, 3 2 1, MARK"._

Both of them fire. Their rockets hit true and the sniper shots cease. Although the sniper were destroyed it was a warning that a larger attack was on its way.

" _PALE, Get over here now!"_

" _Right away captain, Squad gear up, time to shot some clankers!"_

" _Sir"_

" _What are our or-."_

I didn't need to finish my question as I saw what he was looking at. Man that was a fun day to deal with. I rushed up to the captain to receive my orders but I had a sinking suspicion what it was before I'd reached him.

" _Demolition or escort of demolition, sir?"_

" _I take it you saw it?"_

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good. You will be providing back-up to General Skywalker and General Tano. You and your squad will provide support to them anyway the general see fit as you sneak past the encroaching wave of droids."_

" _Yes sir, should my team bring our own demo charges in case?"_

" _No need Pale, these types of impossible missions are the Generals forte."_

" _Yes sir."_

I start to walk away to brief my squad when the captain adds.

" _Oh and Pal, be quick about it. If we can't uses are cannons, well let's just say…..This war will end a lot sooner for most of us."_

" _Understood sir"_

I was ready to do anything to save my brothers and win this war, my whole squad was. Ahsoka best be ready too, with this being her first battle and a lot of lives on the line I hoped she was because this was going to be a long, long war.

 **Entry 3**

 **Pale's Quarters**

" _Yeah that was a tough mission for sure, we had to take out a shield generator, that was next to the enemy base, and guarded, and to top it all off, we had an army of killer droids between us and it. Like I said, we always got the "exciting" missions"._

* Before the Battle of Yavin

 **Authors notes?**

Not sure what to call these...parts? Meh, as most could probably tell, the first few of Pals entrys were "heavily" inspired from the original Battlefront 2 game from 2005 (the better one, F**k EA). However, as the story goes on I hope to break away from this.

Anyway, feedback back is greatly requested as this is my first fanfic. Eveything is welcome, be harsh, mean, nice, supportive. Anything. Don't hold back.

Thanks


End file.
